


Another short story chapter 526

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [31]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 526, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Another short story chapter 526

Suddenly, someone threw out Zeref’s soul, who was tied with black bandages, from it’s body.

 

\- We have to leave, Anastascia - said the white haired man to Zeref’s body -. They are coming.

\- Who are they, Tamashi? - asked Zeref’s body. No, Anastascia.

 

It was late. Someone else cut the bandages from Zeref’s soul, letting him see, talk and move. He needed a few seconds to adapt his eyes to the light and see his rescuers.

 

\- Jack… Marcos… - said Zeref to them, with a smile in his face.

\- It’s been a while, Zeref - said one of them, with jackal ears and tail.

\- Yeah… How have you been…?

\- In Alvarez, studying our enemies - answered the other, who had black and short hair.

\- Good to know…

\- Over, how is Larcade?

\- He will be fine - answered a blond boy, at Larcade’s side -. Little Brother, it’s time. I will miss you.

 

The strange creature who was with him nooded. No, it wasn’t a creature. It was a perfect clone of Larcade. It disappeared, giving all his power and memories to Larcade, and healing his wounds.

 

\- Don’t move for a while, Larcade - said Over to Larcade.

\- Yes, Nii-san.

\- Anastascia, it’s a pleasure - Over made a few steps in Anastascia’s direction. Tamashi shielded her -. I’m finally able to talk with the woman who had my father’s body all this time.

\- Run, Anastacia. I’ll take care of them - said Tamashi.

\- No, she can’t. You’re missing three of us. No, four. God Serena is still with us. He was our cover.

 

Mavis arrived in that moment, but someone she knew very well didn’t let her enter in the building.

 

\- Yuri! You are alive!? - asked Mavis, surprised.

\- Long story - answered Yuri -. First, we have to solve some things.

\- But…

\- It’s fine, Mavis. Don’t worry.

\- Who’s in charge of August? - asked a young blond boy to Yuri.

\- Your uncle Azrael, Magno.

\- Good.

 

In that moment, Larcade decided to get up from the floor. He was touching his forehead.

 

\- Heh… It’s gone… - said Zeref, smiling -. Now you can use all your power, Larcade…

\- Thank you, father - said Larcade.

\- It wasn’t me… Over and your clone find it… Thank you, Over…

\- Are you okay, dad? - asked Over.

\- I just need a moment to adapt to the light and my power again… Don’t worry…

 

Over nooded and looked at Tamashi and Anastascia. His eyes were hostile.

 

\- Say it, Anastascia - asked Tamashi.

\- EVERYONE! RETURN TO ALVAREZ! RETURN TO ALVAREZ! - yelled Anastascia, after running away with Tamashi through Fairy Tail’s backdoor.

\- That if there’s someone still alive - added Over.

\- August managed to ran away - said someone at the door.

\- Uncle Azrael.

\- I cut off his arms and legs before he could do it. If he hadn’t teleported to a safe place, he would be dead.

\- Oh, thank God - said Zeref, with a calm voice -. I don’t want him around.

 

Everyone laughed. Natsu crossed his arms and smiled.


End file.
